


Take this waltz (no, please take it, I don’t want it anymore)

by Hedwig_Dordt



Series: 2017 TWFSW ficlet collection [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Getting Together, Learning to Dance, like forreal brush your teeth, side order of mutual pining, smoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig_Dordt/pseuds/Hedwig_Dordt
Summary: Cora has to learn the waltz for Laura's wedding. Lydia teaches her. Kissing ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> With gratitude, as always, to Fightyourdragon.

“Back with your right, step out left, close right.” Lydia says, Cora’s right hand in her left, and her left hand on Cora’s shoulder, Cora’s right hand on her waist. She needs to focus. She can do this. Cora’s skin is warm under her touch, she is tantalisingly just there, but Lydia is aware she can look but not touch. Well, not beyond their hands. She is tutoring her crush, because Cora is terrible at dancing, and Lydia is amazing at it. And Laura’s wedding is coming up, including a formal dance. Lydia dips a little to indicate she is going to take the next steps and promptly bumps into Cora. 

“Ouch!”

“You’re a were, aren’t you supposed to have super reflexes?” Lydia snaps, taking a step back.

“Maybe I got distracted,” Cora mutters, dropping her hands and crossing them over her chest in a distinctly Hale-like movement.

“Also, you’ve had fighting training, I know you can do… What do you mean, distracted? There’s no one here.”

“Never mind.” Cora jaws work, but then she exhales. “Let’s try again. Please?”

Lydia steps back in, offering her hand. Cora takes it, and puts her arm back on Lydia’s waist. 

“Ready?” Lydia asks. “Okay, remember, right, left, right - left, right, left. The rest we can work on.” Cora nods. “Okay, three, one, right back, step out left, close with right. Left forward, step right across, close with left.” For a wonder, it works. “Congratulations, you have done step one.”

Cora takes a step back again, but stops scowling for a moment, which Lydia counts as a win. “Now, a few more times for your muscle memory and then we’ll put on some music.” She lifts her arm again, palm up, and Cora grudgingly puts her hand in Lydia’s again. 

“Aaand, one, two three, four five six.” 

They walz their little box a couple of times. They mostly manage not to get tangled, and Lydia decides it’s time they go to the next level. She starts the playlist on her phone. 

“Kermit the frog? Really?” Cora’s scowl is back. 

“Yes, really. You’re looking for the one-two-three rhythm.  _ Why _ are there  _ so  _ many songs about  _ rain _ bows?” Lydia conducts the imaginary symphony: down on one and up on three so Cora can get a feel for the music. She proffers her hand again, and Cora takes it. When she realises that Cora is actually counting her steps, she stops.

“Okay, we’ll try something else.” Lydia announces. “Close your eyes.”

“What? No! I’ll step all over you.”

“You really don’t get the concept of ‘following’, do you? The point is that you take  _ my _ lead. You just have to listen to the music. And me. Do you trust me?” Lydia realises she hasn’t let go of Cora’s hand, and that Cora still hasn’t made a move to let her go either.

“Of course I trust you.” Cora scoffs.

“Then let me lead you. Close your eyes.” Lydia cheers inwardly when Cora closes her eyes.

Lydia silently counts one measure and just before the one, gently pushes Cora back, who responds by stepping back - with the right leg. A gentle pull to Cora’s left to remind her where the next step goes, and a little lift to close. They open-slide-close to the three quarter beat smoothly for a few rounds when Lydia says, “told you, you’ll be dazzling all the were boys there, I promise.”

That makes Cora stop promptly, and slump her shoulders. “And what if I don’t want a werewolf boy?” she mutters at the ground.

Something hopeful blooms in Lydia’s chest, but she forces herself to sound neutral. “I’m sure there’ll be nice were girls too, if you prefer?”

Cora draws in her lips to a straight line, and looks up at Lydia. “But will there be a banshee?”

Lydia’s heart skips a beat, “there will be if you ask her.”

“Lydia Martin, will you do me the honor of…”

“Yes!”

“I haven’t finished my question!”

“Yes, I want to come to the wedding, yes, I want to be your girlfriend, yes, I will watch dumb horror movies with you, yes to you. Yes to all of it.”

Cora kisses her. It’s brutal, and her lips are scuffed, and Lydia would not have it any other way.


End file.
